Alone Without You
by emwritesthings
Summary: Just my thoughts on how Mick/Gina should have come about. Happens after the ending to episode 4, "One Shot Kill." oneshot


**A/N: So I just watched the CMSB episode "One Shot Kill" for like the 50 millionth time, and I decided "hey, let's write a one-shot about Mick and Gina's so-obvious-everyone-can-see-it-coming-a-mile-away chemistry. This takes place after the team has finished up in Chicag.. And, because this is ff, Coop goes home early. Hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, Mick and Gina would have been together after this episode. So, no, I don't own this series…but I sure as hell wish I did.**

Alone Without You

Mick was frustrated. He couldn't think about anything but Chicago, even as they were leaving the Windy City. He'd had him! He'd had Jason Wheeler right in his bloody scope! The thought made him seethe; Coop didn't want him to take Jason out. It was like he didn't trust him, even after Fallujah!

And Gina! He didn't even want to think about everything that went through his mind when he replayed Gina running right into Wheeler's sight, even if it was to save a man, but still! Shock radiated through him the second he heard Gina say, "I can do this," or something to that effect. So, he created the best distraction he know how to: he yelled and screamed until Wheeler finally focused his attention back on Mick. He felt relieved the second Wheeler pointed his scope back on him. It was better Mick than Gina in Mick's mind. He was still too upset to even think straight. Looking over at Gina just made him even more angry. She looked fine! Not even shaken up or rattled! It pissed him off. Here he was, freaking out over her, and she didn't even notice! Bloody girls!

Three hours later, Mick was still unbelievably pissed. He couldn't contain his anger anymore. Thank God that they were five minutes away from their 'office.' The second the team got through the door, Mick let his anger out. He sparred with Coop, knowing that he was either going to lose badly, or Coop was going to let him win. Coop let him win, and Mick didn't miss a chance to let him know that he knew Coop let him win.

Trying to take his mind off of Gina and the shooting, Mick decided to do finish some paperwork he should have finished weeks ago. At around nine, Coop knocked on the door and said, "I'm outta here, Rawson. Make sure Gina's outta here before you lock up."

Mick paused when he heard Gina's name. "Wait, Coop. Gina's still here?"

"Yeah. I think she's working out or something. I don't know. See you on Monday, Mick."

"See you on Monday, Coop."

_So Gina was still here,_ Mick thought to himself. He had already formulated a plan hours ago on the plane. Walking out of the conference room, Mick paused. Gina was practically ripping the hanging punching bag apart. _Bloody hell, she's sexy_, was Mick's first thought. He'd always thought his partner was hot, but now he wasn't sure whether or not he was going to be able to control his actions around her anymore. He'd been walking on ice from the moment he met her, trying to figure out the best way to seduce her; he still wasn't sure. The anger kicked in again and soon, Mick found himself walking toward her. "Hey, Gina," he said, barely containing his rage.

She paused, only to look at him for a millisecond before going back to punching the bag. "What?" She asked between punches.

"What was with today? Running out in the middle of a deadly sniper; you could've been killed, Gina!"

"Yeah?" Punch. "So?" Punch, punch. "Why do you care?" Punch punch punch punch punch.

"Because you're my partner." Mick was at a loss.

"Okay," punch. "That it?"

"No. And will you concentrate on this conversation?" Mick shouted, losing his temper.

She finally stopped punching and looked up at him. "I guess. Why?"

"Because you could have died!"

"Okay, and?"

"That's all you have to say?"

"Uh, yeah. Again, why do you care?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Lovely," she said, the sarcasm dripping off the word.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. It's just, why should I care about you if you obviously don't care about me?"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"If you don't get it by now, I'm just going to say 'forget it' and move on with my life."

"Seriously, woman. Just put your thoughts into words!"

"I am! But it's not my fault that you don't know anything!"

"Really? I don't know anything? Please," Mick scoffed.

"Whatever," Gina laughed bitterly and made her way to the door.

"No, wait. Gina!" Mick grabbed her wrist just as she was about to leave. "Hold on," he said, lowering his voice and letting his accent come out a little bit more.

"What, Mick?"

"I care because you're my partner, love."

"I care about you, too, Mick. And you didn't have to distract Wheeler for me. I wouldn't've minded getting shot."

"But I would've, love." Mick said, lowering his voice again.

Gina scoffed. "Lying for my benefit is sweet, Mick. But, seriously."

"I'm not lying," he said, locking eyes with her. "Seriously."

Gina was literally paralyzed under Mick's intense gaze. She'd been attracted to the sexy Welshman since she first met him, and she had never known whether his flirting with her was serious or kidding. She guessed now she had her answer.

And then he kissed her. He kissed her like no one else had kissed her. Before she knew it, he had her up against the wall of the gym. "Oh, God!" Gina moaned as Mick touched a sensitive spot.

He stopped his ministrations for a second to look intensely into her eyes one more time. "Don't ever do that ever again. Don't ever make me think of my life without you, love. I'd be so alone without you."

Gina didn't know what to do: Here was the arrogant playboy Mick Rawson himself telling her (her! Gina LaSalle) that he wouldn't know what to do with his life if she ever died or left him. The emotions were getting too intense for her, so she did what she always did when things got tense. "You say this to all your conquests, Mick?"

Instantly, his eyes darkened and he looked at Gina as though she had just told him that Jenna refused to speak with him ever again. Gina instantly regretted her outburst. "I-I'm so sorry, Mick. I didn't mean it, really."

His voice softened again, and his accent slipped more than it usually did. "If I said this to everyone of my 'conquests' as you so delicately call them, darling, then I'd probably be married by now." He laughed bitterly.

"What?" She asked, instinctively reaching up to touch his face. Mick flinched but let her touch him. She closed her eyes and sighed. "God, I need to stop being such a bitch. It's a defense mechanism."

"I know it is, love. Mine is sleeping with women so that I can take my mind off of you."

Gina looked up at her partner and saw him not as a womanizing prick, but as the guy she had always been attracted to since day 1. She let the walls down-if only temporary-and kissed him.

CMSBCMSBCMSBCMSB

The Next Day…

Gina and Mick walked into work together, same as always. Dressed almost exactly alike, save for Gina's tight-fitting jeans and Mick's loose ones. They looked at Beth, who looked somewhat annoyed.

"Hey, Beth!" Gina said, walking up to the only other female on the team.

"Yes…?" Beth asked, warily eyeing Mick and Gina inconspicuously trying to hold hands.

"We tried it," Mick said, looking at Gina almost lovingly.

"What? That thing I mentioned before the LDSK case? I was joking." Looking back and forth between the Welshman and the blonde, Beth's eyes widened. "Ohmygod, you took my advice. That was fast."

At that very moment, Prophet walked through the door, and headed straight for Beth.

"Pay up, Griffith. You owe me $500," Prophet demanded, smirking.

"Damn! You sure it you had April 5th?"

"He did. I had May 1st," Cooper spoke up, breathing heavily from his workout.

"I can't believe I had March 31st. Balls!"

"Now, now Beth. Such profanity shouldn't come from a nice lady such as yourself."

"Shut up, Simms, or I'm not paying up."

Prophet raised his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay. Coop, you too man."

"It's not right to gamble with fellow agents," Cooper said, grimacing as he handed over his $500.

"But it's okay if it's on the fate of other agents within the team," Beth clarified. Then, turning to Mick and Gina, she asked rather brazenly, "So, did you screw her brains out yet, Romeo?"

Mick and Gina exchanged a look, and Gina replied, "One time for every place we've been to on a case."

The two watched as Coop, Beth and Prophet attempted to count the number of places they'd been to for cases. "Damn, I don't even remember how many places we've gone, but all I ask is that you two used protection. I don't want any strange British blondies running around trying to play with me and calling me 'Auntie Beth'." Beth remarked.

"You're fine…for right now," Mick answered, winking at Beth.

"Oh, shit," Beth cursed. "Okay, I have $500 on Mick and Gina getting married by this time next year!"

"I got $500 on kids in less than 2!" Prophet called out.

"Count me out of this one," Cooper chuckled. "I don't wanna be short another $500."

"Aw, don't be such a killjoy, Coop," Beth groaned.

"Well, we have $500 on Beth and Coop getting together by the end of next year!" Gina called out.

Beth glared at them. "You guys suck!"

Gina just looked at Mick and kissed him. This was followed by a wolf whistle by Prophet, Beth saying something about getting a room, and Cooper walking away.

**A/N: Okay, so when I started this story, I didn't plan on it ending this way, but whatever. If you like, you like. If you don't, you don't. I do enjoy feedback, but I'm not gonna beg for reviews. Only if you would like to comment… **


End file.
